


Shut up and sleep with me

by RogueRoulette



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Steve Wants Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueRoulette/pseuds/RogueRoulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 5 misguided attempts Steve made to 'win' Tony Stark and the one time he actually succeeded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and sleep with me

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in the Marvel universe of any kind. I'm kinda proud of this one actually. Not sure where it came from though. Anyway, I don't own marvel or any of it's characters. I especially don't own the Avengers (as much as I wish I did. The things I could do with Bucky Barnes.) Marvel owns everything and Stan Lee owns Marvel.

Alternately known as the 5 times Steve tried to get Tony’s attention and the one time he succeeded.

 1.

Steve had come to an internal agreement. He had a mission, and Captain America never falls through, no matter how daunting the task. Even if it seemed impossible, such as the task of wooing the one and only Tony Stark. Yes, you heard that correctly. Tony Stark, the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. And Steve’s closest living friend. Whom was very straight. Whom he happened to have the largest infatuation with, because life hates him. Steve just couldn’t catch a break, but he was determined to make this work, even if it killed him…which was a very fair possibility.

Steve wandered into Tony’s lab, the door sliding open without him even having to ask. Tony himself was leaning against his lab table, clad in only a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top, covered in random smudges of grease. The genius didn’t even look up when he came in, simply waved a hand in the direction of his stereo. JARVIS, clearly fluent in Tony, turned the music down to a less deafening level. Tony didn’t say anything, simply going back to work, but Steve knew he at least had one ear tuned to him. Steve walked over towards tony, positioning himself behind the shorter male.

“What are you working on?”

Tony glanced up at him curiously.

“Oh this? It’s nothing really, just looking at a plans for a new reactor. Fury would have a litter of kittens, but SHIELD has some serious need for a better energy source.”

Tony began rambling on about power efficiency and the ratios of computer systems. Steve nodded in his attempt to follow half of what was coming from the older man’s mouth, all the while he slid his hands across the table, trapping Tony beneath him. Tony didn’t even flinch, simply leaning further into his table to create some distance. Steve frowned minutely.

“So Tony, I was thinking.”

“Did it hurt?”

Steve rolled his eyes in exasperation while Tony grinned up at him brightly, laughter evident in his bright brown eyes.

“No it didn’t. Now let me finish. I was thinking, perhaps you and I could go…”

Just as Steve was about to finish his sentence, the avengers alarm blared loud and red, piercing Steve’s more sensitive ears like a knife. Tony glanced over his shoulder at the flashing red lights before giving Steve a sheepish smile as he darted out from under his arm and in the direction of his suit. Steve huffed and took off for his own suit and shield. And if the mission was finished sooner and more doom bots destroyed beyond repair than normal, well Steve certainly didn’t know about it.

2.

Steve arrived back in the kitchen from his morning run to see Tony leaning against the kitchen counter poking at the buttons of his coffee maker, the rest of the team watching him in fond amusement. To see that look on Natasha’s face was both awe-inspiring and terrifying at the same time.

Steve turned back to see Tony frowning at the top shelf of the cupboard, where his favorite coffee mug was placed neatly in the center, just out of reach. Steve chuckled before leaning over Tony to retrieve it for him. He looked down at Tony, whom blinked up at him in clear confusion.

“I believe this is yours,” Steve said with a smirk, holding the mug up for him. Tony quickly grabbed it from his fingers.

“Yes it is,” Tony replied as he turned back to pout the liquid gold into his cup. He downed the entire thing in one shot before going to pour a second. “So Capsicle, what’s on the agenda today? What are you planning to do on our wonderful day off?”

“Hopefully you.” Steve replied with an easy smile. Tony froze in place as Clint laughed from behind them. Tony turned to look at the blond with a raised eyebrow.

“Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“No, but I’d like to kiss you with it.”

“Jesus Steve, I feel bad for anyone who thinks you’re an innocent virgin.” Tony laughed as he walked away, taking his coffee cup with him for what would no doubt be an eternally long science binge. Steve frowned as he walked away before sighing and slumping into an open chair.

“You’ll never get him that way,” Bruce stated easily before getting up and following after Tony.

3.

So it had been decided that day the team would be having movie night, and everyone agreed to order pizza. Well, everyone short of Tony, but he was too busy in his lab to ask. The problem was, the pizza place refused to deliver to the tower after the last incident with the paparazzi so they had to carry out. Which left up the problem of getting to the parlor and back with minimal injury. Steve, the valiant leader that he was, headed down the stairs to Tony’s lab to partake the task himself.

“Hey Tony, we’re ordering pizza and I need to borrow the van to go get it.” He turned to see Tony’s head bent in close to Peppers as they talked over whatever paperwork she had brought for him this time. The two had ended their relationship on friendly terms, a mutual agreement that benefitted both parties. Pepper couldn’t handle the stress of never knowing if Tony was going to die or not and Tony kept his place as Iron Man. While Pepper admitted she still worried, she was more at ease just being his friend. The entire arrangement suited them-and Steve- just fine.

“Give me a sec Steve. Keys are in my back pocket.”

“Oh don’t worry about it.” Steve replied with a smile, his hand sliding into the back pocket of Tony’s favorite pair of jeans. Tony squeaked as Steve gave it a quick squeeze before pulling out the keys and jingling them in front of him.  
“I got them.”

“I can see that.” Tony responded as he stared incredulously at America’s supposed hero.

“Well that’s it Tony.” Pepper said perkily as she stepped up to kiss his cheek. “I’ll talk to you later ok. Try to get some sleep tonight.” She walked passed, leaning into Steve.  
“That’s not going to win you any favors you know. Try a little harder.” She whispered, not breaking a step. She left Steve stunned before he shook his head and took off up the stairs, leaving Tony behind in confusion.

4.

“Jarvis, how long as Tony been down in the lab?”

“About 57 hours now sir.” The AI responded helpfully. Steve frowned.

“Going to go get him?” Natasha asked. Steve simply nodded before heading in the direction of Tony’s cave.

“Honestly, I’m hoping the two of them get this figured out quickly because it’s just sad,” Natasha said, looking back at the TV screen in front of her.

“It’s pathetic is what it is. Steve is pining like an idiot and Tony has no idea because he is oblivious and the entire things makes no sense because shouldn’t it be the other way around?” Clint asked.

“Perhaps Anthony simply doesn’t return Stephen’s feelings,” Thor replied.

“Oh no he does. He just doesn’t get what Steve is trying to ask him, so he’s avoiding it. It’s stupid really, but it’s Tony,” Bruce answered. “Steve just has to change tactics. He’s a smart guy, he’ll figure it out.”

“Ten bucks says Steve give ups and just kisses him,” Clint laughed, throwing a bill on the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Steve wandered into the lab, looking around for Tony. He found the engineer under a car, only his legs sticking out. He went to stand over him and coughed politely. Tony jumped, dropping a wench on the ground and hitting his head against the under carriage. He swore as he rolled out ready to yell at whomever had bothered him, when he came face to face with a pair of amused blue eyes.

“Steve.”

“Tony.”

“Something I can help you with?”

“Yes actually. You can leave the lab and come get real food. And then get some sleep before pepper kills me for allowing you to run yourself ragged.”

“Steve.”

“What Tony?” He asked with a sense of impatience.

“I will go upstairs if you move.”

“Why?” He asks, grabbing Tony’s hand and hauling him to his feet. Toy came to a stop unbearably close to Steve, practically chest to chest. “See? Easy as that.”  
Tony blinks at the sudden rush of air around him as he is hauled upward and practically into Steve’s chest. He looks up in humorous blue eyes. Steve leaned in close, his lips brushing Tony’s ear.

“I think it’s about time we head to bed, don’t you?”

Tony blinked. He easily slipped from Steve’s grasp, stepping a respectable distance from the super solider.

“Your right. I should get some sleep. I’ll see ya in the morning Cap.” Tony turned and made his quick escape, leaving Steve alone and put out. He walks back into the kitchen and sank into a chair, Bruce placing a mug on hot chocolate in front of him. He sighed pitifully before taking a drink.

“No luck huh?” Bruce asked.

“None.”

“Maybe you’re doing it wrong,” Clint asked with a smug grin.

“I know what I’m doing.”

“Well whatever it is, it isn’t working. Perhaps next time, you should ask the advice of one on Tony’s closest friends.” Natasha suggested.

“I can handle this. Thanks anyway guys.”

5.

It Friday night, which meant one thing. Movie night. It was one of the few days that every Avenger still present in the tower gathered in the same room for what Steve called ‘Team Bonding.’ Mostly it was just an excuse to watch everyone’s favorite movies and to educate Steve and Thor on modern Midgardian culture. Tony enjoyed the night enough to actually put his work away for a few relaxed hours on the couch with the team. Mostly he just laughed at the movie with Clint and complained about scientific inaccuracies with Bruce. Fun for all.

It was Tony’s turn to pick, having traded with Clint over dishes duty, and he was scouring his shelf of earlier movies for Dirty Dancing.

“Why is this one movie so important to you?” Steve asked in exasperation.

“Because Steve. He made a joke and you didn’t get it. He has to fix the problem so he can tell it again. Plus, everyone alive has seen this movie. Except you. Thor has seen it!” Clint exclaimed.

“It is one of lady Jane’s favorites.” Thor added helpfully.

“I just have to figure out where I put the damn thing and we’ll be good to go.” Tony shouted from his position across the room.

“Why don’t you just cue it up in Netflix like you do every other movie? I know it’s on there.” Natasha asked.

“Because Nat! It’s an original copy! You can’t turn down the chance to see it on a vintage copy. I won’t allow it.” Tony huffed. Natasha rolled her eyes but didn’t argue. Steve wandered up behind Tony, scanning the shelf when his eyes locked onto the sharp cursive print.

“Found it!” Steve leaned over Tony, hands gripping his hips as he grabbed it from the shelf. As he pulled back, he flashed Tony an innocent grin and presented him the worn case.

“This is what you’re looking for, isn’t it?” he asked innocently. Tony nodded slowly, taking the movie from him. Tony turned to put the movie in, Steve smirking at his back. Tony hurriedly started the movie before running into the kitchen.

“I’ll just go get the popcorn. Can’t watch a movie without popcorn.”

Steve tilted his head to side in obvious confusion, sending the rest of the room into soft giggles.

“Poor Steve. Can’t even make base with Tony Stark. That’s just sad man,” Clint laughed. Natasha slapped his thigh good naturedly.  
“Shut up. He’s trying, he just isn’t getting very far.”

“He isn’t going to if he keeps this up,” Bruce added, throwing Steve a knowing look. “He should really change tactics. This one clearly isn’t working.”  
“He’s a smart guy, remember? He’ll figure it out on his own.”

“Perhaps he should just ask for help instead of being prideful.” Clint asked sarcastically.

“Had he asked, he might already be getting somewhere.” Natasha added. Thor simply smiled at Steve sadly.

“Shut up,” Steve grumbled, sitting himself down on the couch in his usual spot. Tony wandered back in, bowls of snacks in hand. He passed them out to their respective owners before flopping down in his seat between Bruce and Steve.

The movie was about a quarter of the way in when Tony felt a hand on his knee. Glancing down, his eyes followed the hand to Steve, who watched the movie in amused silence. Steve didn’t look back, vaguely aware of Tony’s gaze. He waited patiently for some movement or word that hinted Tony’s discomfort but he turned his focus back to the movie when none came. Minutes past and Steve grew more daring, sliding his hand up along Tony’s thigh. Tony tensed and Steve froze, waiting on bated breath, but again, no word came. His little game resumed throughout the movie, his hand slowly sliding higher and higher up, still receiving no response. Steve knew that Tony was aware of the appendage, Tony simply wasn’t saying anything. If it bother him, he gave no notion of it. The rest of the team had become aware of Steve’s little game half way through, silently taking bets on Tony’s reaction.

The movie was coming to a close,-the final dance number taking place- when Tony reached his limits. Steve’s hand had slid up into the inside of Tony’s thigh, perilously close to his crotch, when he jumped to his feet. Steve’s hand fell down to his lap as Tony stammered out something about his lab and took off, leaving Steve looking lost and forlorn. Clint couldn’t help but laugh at the look on Steve’s face.

“Oh my god you look like some kicked your puppy!”

“You were doing so well too,” Natasha said smugly.

“Yes, well it would look like you all owe me $20,” Bruce laughed, holding out a hand.

“You guys took bets on how far I would get?” Steve demanded, bewildered.

“No,” Clint laughed. “Just how far Tony would let you go. We were beginning to wonder if he had limits. Bruce was so sure Tony would stop you, but we wondered. Turns out he was right.”

“That’s what you get for betting against one of Tony’s best friends.” Natasha teased as she handed Bruce two clean $10 bills. Steve stood and walked out, glaring at them as he past. Clint only laughed harder.

“Sorry Cap, maybe next time.”

+1

Steve was getting tired of it in all honesty. He had tried everything he could think of, every trick that had ever worked for Bucky back in the 40’s and yet he was left with less than desirable results. It was starting to feel like he didn’t actually have a chance with Tony. Or maybe Tony just wasn’t getting Steve’s interest, though it was hard to imagine. Steve had been anything but subtle.

“That’s because you’re doing it wrong.”

Steve looked up in surprise, casting his gaze to the entryway to the kitchen. Bruce stood in the doorway, an amused look in his eyes. He walked over to the counter, pulling down the supplies for tea and got a kettle of water boiling before he sat down in front of Steve.

“Tony isn’t like most girls. Tony isn’t like most anybody actually. Those tactics, he knows them. He’s used them time and time again and he knows what they mean. So he knows exactly what you’re doing.”

“Then why hasn’t he said anything?”

“Because he’s used every single tactic that you’ve tried and he doesn’t want that.”

“So he’s not interested,” Steve guessed, falling back into his chair. “I feel like an idiot.”

“It’s not that he isn’t interested,” Bruce replied, placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder. Steve looked up at him curiously. “It’s just…He doesn’t know what you want.”

“I thought I had been clear.”

“You’ve been clear that you would like to have sex with him. He doesn’t want just sex from you Steve. He doesn’t want just another one night stand.”

“Neither do I.”

“Then tell him that.”

The kettle on the stove whistled and Bruce ambled to his feet. He slowly walked over to the stove and removed the kettle, pouring himself a steaming cup of tea and blowing on the contents gently.

“Just tell him what you want. In plain English.” He said finally, walking out of the kitchen and towards the elevator.

“Hey Bruce!” Steve called, sticking his head out. Bruce looked back at him inquisitively. “Thanks.”

Bruce just smiled gently, stepping into the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Steve was seated on the couch thoughtfully, turning Bruce’s words over in his head when he felt the other side dip. He looked up to see Pepper looking at him calmly, dressed in an impeccable power suit and heels that could kill an average man.

“So, a little bird told me you aren’t getting anywhere with Tony.”

Steve sighed, head falling into his hands.

“Does everyone talk about Tony and me?”

“The hottest gossip in the tower from what I hear. Bruce is thoroughly amused, as is Natasha. Clint apparently finds it hilarious.”  
“And Tony?”

“As clueless as ever. I thought it would be beneficial for all if I shared a little of my wisdom with you, having experience in the area of one Tony Stark, resident genius in science or mechanics and idiot in everything else.”

“Going to tell me to back off? That I’m not his type or whatever?”

“Actually you are his type. You don’t put up with any of his nonsense, don’t like him for his money or his tech. You’re perfect for him actually. You actually get him to eat and sleep on a semi-regular schedule. I can’t do that on a good day.”

“I can’t do half the things you do for him. You practically run his life. It’s impressive.”

“Why thank you. As you said, I do seem to run his life. Tony is one of my best friends so I value him a lot. So if you hurt him…”

“No one will ever find the body? I figured as much. If I hurt him, I hope they never find the body. Tony doesn’t deserve that. But at this rate, there won’t be any need too.”

“You’re just going about it wrong.”

“So I have been told,” Steve admitted sadly.

“Tony was very nervous about everyone coming to live in the tower,” Pepper said randomly. “He’s not used to people being that close to him. Usually, they get tired after about a week and go on their way. His best friend rarely sees him longer than that, so you can imagine his trepidation. Not to mention his reputation scares people away also. He usually uses it to ward off those only after his money or company, so it has its uses, but this time was different. He liked you guys, wanted to impress you as a team and individually.”

“He doesn’t have to try. He’s amazing as he is.”

“I know, but he doesn’t always see it, which is why he tries so hard.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Did you know when you all first moved in he made me a promise? He promised me he wouldn’t sleep with any of you. He said he respected the team to much and wouldn’t want to ruin it all for a one-night stand.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I was impressed. To have made that large of an impact on him this early in the game. You guys must have been something else. And you are. Every single one of you are amazing and I think it surprises him to see you all here every day. He doesn’t want to ruin what he has on something meaningless, so unless one of you wanted more, he won’t touch you with a 10 foot pole. Sure, he’ll make pointless flirty jokes, he’s Tony Stark after all, but he won’t sleep with you. Not unless he knows what you want.”

Pepper stood up gracefully, giving Steve a smile. She walked back over to the elevator, pressing the button for Tony’s R&D floor.

“Just some food for thought.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve wandered into Tony’s lab, sketch book in hand and determination in his eyes. He tossed the book gently onto the small black couch placed in the corner –he thinks Tony put it in for him because it wasn’t there before he moved in, but he’s not sure and doesn’t want to ask- and walked up to Tony. He made a vague gesture towards the ceiling and JARVIS turned the music down. Tony spun on his heels, backing into the table in surprise as his eyes focused on Steve.

“Cap!” He exclaimed. “I wasn’t expecting you. What brings you into my humble abode today?”

Steve walked up to Tony, getting directly into his personal space and placing a hand on each side of the table, effectively blocking any chance to escape.

“You and I need to have a talk.” He practically growled. Tony visibly swallowed nervously.

“What exactly about Captain Crunch? Not following your orders enough in battle?” He laughed, attempting to ease the tension and subtly back away from Steve.

“No. You see, I’ve been talking with the team lately. They’ve all come to the same conclusion. Even Pepper agrees with me. You seem to be the only one not getting the picture here, and that’s a problem. I need everyone on the same page if this team is to work effectively, and if my co-captain isn’t on the same page as me that can’t happen.”

“Steve. I get what you want form me I just.”

“No,” Steve interrupted. “I don’t think you do. You see for some bizarre reason, you seem to think I want you for a one-time thing. While I probably wouldn’t complain too much, I think we can be more.”

“Steve, I don’t want…wait what?”

Steve grinned boyishly at Tony. “I want to take you out Tony. Properly. While I would love to have sex with you, right now would be great actually, I would much rather date you and have sex with you. One-nighters aren’t really my thing. Not since the war anyway.”

“Then why did? What?”

“Signals seems to have been mixed up here, and for that I apologize. I don’t have much experience in the whole ‘win over the unknowing object of your affection’ thing. I only had what Bucky did, and he was kind of a lady-killer. Slept around a lot, even for this age. I’d blame it on the army, but he was bad before he enlisted.”

Tony stared at him in bewilderment, opening and closing his mouth as if he wanted to say something but wasn’t sure exactly how.

“So, how about it?”

“How about what?” Tony asked dazed. Steve simply rolled his eyes.

“Are you sure you’re a genius?” He asked sarcastically before leaning down to kiss Tony. Tony remained motionless for only a few seconds before leaning up to kiss back. It started slowly, testing waters and finding a smooth rhythm, before gradually heating up. Steve licked his way into Tony’s mouth, mapping it out slowly. His hand moved from the table to Tony’s hips, pulling him flush against him. Tony’s own hands moved around Steve’s shoulders, gripping the cotton of his t-shirt tightly. They broke away, Tony’s head tucking into Steve’s neck as they gasped for air.

“So, is that a yes?” Steve asked breathlessly. Tony merely laughed, pulling Steve down for another breathless kiss.

And if, when the next movie night came around, Tony sat cuddled into Steve’s side with Steve’s hand wrapped around Tony’s waist that was their business. And if Bruce and Nat passed $10 to Clint, well that was their business.


End file.
